Modern communication devices such as mobile communication terminals (e.g. cell phones) may be capable of communicating using a plurality of radio access technologies. Since the selected radio access technology for communication typically has impact on multiple factors such as communication costs, communication quality, power consumption etc. and the usage of some radio access technologies may thus be desired by a user or network operator over others, efficient and flexible approaches for radio access network selection are desirable.